More than Life Itself
by Rain2009
Summary: When I love you means more than life itself. A/N: It's just a little Ron/Hermione oneshot fluff that takes place after the 7th book. Rated T just in case…


**Authors Note: **Yeah, I read the 7th book, absolutely LOVED the Epilogue, the only thing I didn't like was the name Hugo. This was surprisingly inspired by a combination of a story my (pregnant) German teacher had told us, about how once you become a parent you sing randomly, a little night time game my father used to play with me and my sister before we went to bed, the song "I Have Been Blessed by Martina McBride, and for some reason Sandra Bullock's role in the movie Practical Magic. It's odd how things can hit you all at once when you're washing dishes…yes I know the time line is crazy, but because this is MY fanfiction, I can do what I want!lol

**Disclaimer: **Okay, so the voices in my head have just informed me that they have receved a phone call from J.K. Rowling, and I now own Harry Potter! Damn, it was all just a prank! Ah, well, a girl can dream, can't she?

**Summary: **When I love you means more than life itself. A/N: It's just a little Ron/Hermione oneshot fluff that takes place after the 7th book. Rated T just in case…

**More than Life Itself**

By:

Rain2009

Rating: T

The music of melodic laughter could be heard fluttering through house, followed by the stomping of two tinny feet, as they padded over the hardwood flooring. It was just the typical noises of the Weasley household around bedtime. Hermione laughed humorously from her seat on the couch at the sight of her family. Little Rose squealed as Ron grabbed her from behind, throwing her over his shoulder like the light feather she was.

"Okay, bed time munchkin!"

"Daddy!" she giggled.

"What? You are one!"

"No I'm not!"

"That's what your name is!" He laughed. "We changed it today!"

"Mommy!" the little girl's upside down expression pleaded to her mother in desperation. "Tell daddy my name is Rose!"

The brunette couldn't help but play along, as she shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you Munchkin, I don't know who this Rose person is!"

"See, I told you!" Ron laughed, as he tickled his daughter's sides. She squirmed in a fit of giggles from her position on his shoulder, but his strong grip held her in place. In Ron's eyes, he was the luckiest guy alive.

He had married his best friend, whom he had loved from the moment he saved her from a giant troll there first year at Hogwarts. Almost eight years after his best friend Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, and five years of marriage she gave him a beautiful baby girl.

Rose Emily Weasley was nearly the exact duplicate of her mother. Her eyes were the same honey color, and her freckled, kissed face was framed by auburn hair, that held a soft wave to it, and her brilliance was mind blowing, showing that she was sure to excel in school just as her mother had. Ronald Weasley loved his family more than life its self, which was a contradiction, considering his family _was_ his life. Flicking on the light switch next to tykes door, he walked over to the small bed underneath the window.

Hermione leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest, as she watched Ron tuck Rose in a smile across her lips. She truly was blessed, and was thankful for it with each and every passing day. She was surrounded by those who loved her, and loved them so much it hurt. Ron really had grown in the last twelve years from a tall gangly, unsure seventeen year old, into a confidant, buff, mature man. Both parents were equally bread winners for the family.

After the Second Wizarding War ended, naturally Hermione was the only one of the trio who longed to return to Hogwarts to attain her N.E.W.T.s. Not long after leaving Hogwarts, Hermione attained a high position in the Ministry of Magic, first through the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and then again in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Ron on the other hand, moved on to become an Auror, along with Harry, at the Ministry of Magic. Their work in the Ministry revolutionized the Auror department, and, along with Hermione, they helped "make a new world" for the wizarding community. He eventually resigned, and began working with his brother George at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, helping the business soar after Fred's death.

While the two parents were at work there daughter attended preschool. She wasn't due to start kindergarten for almost another 2 years, but education both as a wizard, and muggle was of the top most priority for Hermione. Ron was very apprehensive about her attending a muggle public school, but his wife assured him that everything was going to be fine. Rose's tinny voice bought her back to the present.

"Daddy, is my name _really _Munchkin?" the little brunette now had her arms crossed and her voice was the same tone her mother used on her husband many times when she wanted the truth. The sight was so cute that it was so hard not to smile at the innocence of the four year old.

Chuckling softly, Ron sat down on the bed. "No pumpkin, its not. You're still my little Rose Bud." Giggling with joy tinny arms wrapped around his neck squeezing him tightly. He returned the hug with a grunt, before her head returned to the pillow, getting her good night kiss from Ron. By this point Hermione had walked into the room, and sat on the side opposite her husband.

"Mommy, you guys played a mean joke on me!" she pouted.

"That's just because you're so fun to pick on!" the woman teased with a smile, poking her daughter's belly, the small youngster giggling in response.

"Mommy?"

"What sweetie?"

"I want my hug!"

"You do? Well we have to take care of that now, don't we?" Her mother bent over, and wrapped Rose in a tight hug, giving her a goodnight kiss as well, before both parents stood. "Night, night."

"Night, night!" the small girl echoed back.

"Love you!"

"Love you too mommy!" the little girl then turned to her father, and continued the game. "Night, night!"

"Nighty, night!"

"Do you love me?"

"I love you more than life itself Rose Bud." Almost simultaneously the two adults bent over, and placed soft kisses upon her forehead before they left the room, turning out the light, leaving the door cracked ever so slightly.

With a chuckle, Ron ran a hand through his messy hair, as the two adults made there way back into the living room, plopping down onto his favorite armchair.

Hermione went around the back of it, and began massaging his sore shoulders. "What are you thinking about?"

He smiled up at her, laying his hand on hers. "Who do you think?"

"Hmm," she sighed flaky, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning over so that her head was next to his. "The woman who bore you two children."

"Well, as far as I know, the woman I'm _madly _in love with has only given me one child." He stated dumbly.

She gently kissed the tip of his ear, nibbling on it slightly. "What if she was trying to tell you something else?"

He turned in the chair to look her square in the eyes. "But I thought we already agreed that we both wanted another baby?"

Hermione laughed. Something's never did change. "Ron, I'm pregnant."

He sat there with a dumbfounded look as he registered what she had just said to him. The moment he realized what she had just whispered to him, he leaped off of the piece of furniture facing her directly, then nearly shouted the next two words. "You're pregnant!"

"Shh! Rose is tying to sleep!" Hermione then looked at her husband with a sheepish smile and said, "Yes." With a shout of joy, he leaped over the armchair, and scooped her up into his arms bridal style, and began to carry her to there bed room. She giggled at him. "I can walk myself there you know."

"I know, but it makes me feel more macho!" with a flick of Hermione's wand, the lights went out in the living room as her husband carried her to there door. "I love you Hermione."

She kissed him gently. "I love you Ron."

**Fin**

**Authors Afterthought: **The "Night, Night" bit in this is actually something my father used to do with me and my sister every night at bedtime when I was little, and it just seemed to fit in this story. I kind of like how Ron reacts, but I wish I could ad more of the "Duh Ronald, she's pregnant, and she's trying to tell you that!" effect. I'm open to ANY and ALL suggestions! I also don't know what Rose looks like, or at least I skimmed over it in the book, so I just went with what I thought was best! Reviews would be MUCH LOVEED! (Hint, hint)

Rain2009


End file.
